United Nations
The United Nations is a supranational organisation on MCAtlas with the purpose of furthering peaceful co-existence and prosperity for all member nations. Many prominent members of the community view this as "cringe globalism ��" History ... Structure The structure of the UN is laid out on the official Discord. Nation Representative Chosen by their Nation Leader, they speak in all the major meetings and represent their nation, there can only be one Rep per nation. Sub Council Chosen by their Nation Leader, they act as a collective nation specific sub council which decides what the Nation Rep will be talking about. There can be up to 5 Sub Council Members per nation. Overseer Elected by popular vote, they work with nations to setup meetings and overall organize how the UN runs their operations, There can only be one Moderators Chosen by Overseers, they mostly keep the discord nice and tidy and must remain relatively active in the community, I recommend 4-6 at most. Organizers Chosen by the Overseer, they basically just deal with talking to nations, so if a nation wants to talk about an issue to the overseer they would first contact organizers, or if someone needs a role, Organizers would give that out. Organizers would also relay information such as when Representatives are able to come to a meeting. It would be good to have around 5 Organizers Nation Leader Pretty self explanatory, they just own nations and say who will be representing them Town Leader Also self explanatory, they own towns in nations {Nation} This just indicates who is from where Security Council * Axalthrotl * Doggerland * SpektrSoyuz Nation Representatives * German Empire: Malyesa * Italy: Callocat, Bottlecqp * Greece/Hellas: Iron Bread * Scandinavia: Lehamthemineman * Polynesia-Tahiti: SquacknSquatch * Aoetoera: Sgt_P_Bacon * United America: Titan104188 Town Representatives * Codex * Antioch - UN Trade Protection building host. * Wellington - UN Intervention Team building host. * Rome - UN Diplomacy Team building host. * Saxony - UN Architect Team building host. * Prussia - UN Documentation Team building host. * Prague - UN Relief Team building host. * Dunedin - UN Security Council team building host. * Tamala - UN building host. * New_Washington - UN Building host. * Tahiti - UN Building host. * Quebec - UN Building host. * Krete - UN Building host. * Faroe Islands - UN Building host. * Southfield - UN Building host. * Newark - UN Building host. * Kazan - UN Building host. Member Nations * German Empire * Italy * Mexico * Abyssinia * Aotearoa/New Zealand * Queenstown * ASEAN * Terra Australis * Canada * France * Arabian Republic * Scandinavia * The Comintern * Hellas * United America * Turkish Republic Roles/Teams Diplomatic Team: The Diplomatic Team is designated to maintain good relations between nations and between foreign nations who are dealing with the UN. The Diplomatic team tries to mitigate conflicts wherever it can and then should conflicts arise, it acts as a mediator to prevent conflicts from escalating into war. Relief Team: The Relief Team is a organization which has been given the job of providing aid to nations and towns in need. They provide goods to developing towns to allow them to prosper. Through their support they may also allow new towns to industrialize and therefore be able to support themselves without the need for the Relief Team. Intervention Team: The Intervention team goes hand-in-hand with the Diplomatic Team. The main goal of the Intervention Team is to try to use diplomacy to settle conflicts which have escalated into wars, they act akin to reinforcements for the Diplomatic Team, by attempting to solve issues which have escalated beyond the control of the Diplomatic Team Documentation Team: The Documentation Team is a dual purpose group which attempts to save records of information and knowledge, while also laying out new ideas and documents to organize systems. As a multi-faceted group, the Documentation Team is able to collect information and plan out how the UN should approach issues of varying size. **Note if you give the doc team information to store, we can do that Architect Team: The Architect Team needs no explanation, they build and plan out many of the buildings which the UN uses. Without the Architect Team, meetings would be held in shoddy wood plank boxes. Trade Protection Team: The Trade Protection Team is in charge of maintaining good trade relations between nations, preventing scamming or unfair trade practices.Category:Organisations Category:Europe Category:North America Category:South America Category:Africa Category:Oceania Category:Asia Category:Pacific Category:Atlantic Category:Indian Ocean Category:Antarctica